An electrical transformer typically comprises two "E"-shaped ferrite structures and a set of coiled wires (e.g., one primary coil and at least one secondary coil). The sets of coils are wound around the center leg of one of the E-shaped structures, after which the two E-shaped ferrite structures are bonded together to form the transformer. For use on printed circuit boards, the transformer primary and secondary coils are accessed from the printed circuit board by having their leads soldered onto metallic pins that are molded into a plastic housing. The plastic housing is then attached to the completed ferrite structure by some type of adhesive to form the final component package. Presently, the housing costs incurred in order to make the transformer surface-mountable is more than twice the cost of the two E-shaped ferrite cores comprising the transformer itself. A technological challenge is to configure the transformer such that the packaging costs are minimized while maintaining the PC-mountability of the transformer itself.